Otakus in the OnePiece world
by DarkAngel0707
Summary: Two best friends Madison and Olivia are major OnePiece otakus and they get transported to the OnePiece world from a lake and with both of them liking Mugiwaras no one knows what can happen next ;) Read to see what will happen to them in this awesome world of OnePiece!
1. The lake of mystery

_**Hello people reading this: this will will probably be my only OnePiece insert but I wanna see what people think of my writing! Please review and thanks for reading! I do not own OnePiece or anything named in the text below :)**_

* * *

_It is the middle of summer and Madison and her best friend Olivia where going on a camping trip with Madison's family. She is A HUGE otaku when it comes to OnePiece. That is one of the many familiarities they share: they are both obsessed with OnePiece. They always had discussions about what would happen if OnePiece were real and how awesome it would be. But what they didn't know was that they were about to discover how awesome -or how sucky- the OnePiece world is. _

Maddie looked out the window of her Subaru van, at the bright blue sky and thought to herself, her face soft but full of wonder, _I wonder how big the sky is...there are so many unknown things out there_.

Her waist length hair in the sun, was like chocolate and caramel blended together. And her aqua-marine eyes sparkled like the ocean. She stared down her long legs at her bright green sandals, then her jean shorts with a bright green belt, then her bright neon green one-shoulder shirt. She has a figure not very different from Nami, so all of her otaku friends have nick-named her Nami. After many minutes of thinking she finally decided how she was going to say this one and simple sentence,"When will we get there...I'm so bored!" she complained to her best friend Olivia of 7 years.

Olivia has jade eyes and dark brown hair. She wore black sandals, jean shorts down to her knees, and a striped ocean blue shirt with sleeves. She stared intensely down at the iPhone in her hands. She had a hard concentration look on her face. Flappy birds. Again.

"I don't know Maddie but SHUT UP IM TRYING TO BEAT MY HIGH SCORE." Olivia looked back down to her phone and continued playing flappy bird. She crashed into a pipe and threw her phone onto the car floor, "Ok I'm done! That game is a piece of crap!" "Yes, yes it is Liv...I don't know how you got so obsessed with that game in the first place." I told her."I'm just mad about the fact that there is NO WIFI THERE! How are we suppose to watch the OnePiece movies without wifi?"

_That's the problem we are too obsessed With the best anime in the world..._

OnePiece!

"We are here girls! Unpack your stuff and set up the tent before you go anywhere okay?" explained Maddie's mom

I picked up Olivia's phone and told her that this her her third phone,

-1st time was when Ace-sama was killed..(I will kill you Akainu!) and she threw her phone at me but missed and hit the wall (anger issues much?), and the 2nd time...well...what happens at a OnePiece convention stays at a OnePiece convention-

and that she better not break this one. She glared at me and hit me with her pillow. I rubbed my arm like I was hit by a truck and not fabric.

We got out of the car and set up the tent and threw our stuff inside except our backpacks. I kept mine because I have my necessary OnePiece merchandise in it such as: My monster trio chibis, mini replicas of Zoro's swords and his bandana -in case it gets dusty-, a replica of Luffy's treasured straw hat -with the cuts from Buggy in it!-, a flask with Sanji's jolly rodger on it, my wallet -sadly with only $10- with Nami's jolly rodger and her quote saying, 'what good is treasure if i am alone?' Pretty self-explanatory why I have that right, and my phone with a OnePiece case and charger.

We headed out for the trails that go along the woods in the back of our campsite, "We'll be back soon, we are just exploring!" i tell my mother. "Don't get lost!"

"I wonder if there is wifi down here by this pond, we are near the main office anyways. See if there is some. If there is let's look up some sexy Zoro pictures!" Suggested Olivia. We sometimes fangirl about which mugiwara is the hottest, and she is crazy for Zoro. I mean yeah in the non cannons pepole make him look hot and sometimes he's hot in the anime with his shirt of -ok don't get too carried away- but I don't think he is the hottest. I could just see her mind churning up ideas of dirty and sexy Zoro pictures.

"Let's just see if there's wifi first." I said backing away from her, I really don't want her to tell me what she is thinking of.

We walk down the lake's dock and we put our feet in the slightly warm, murky water.

We start talking about our usual discussion on what the treasure OnePiece could be when the dock started to shake. We both stood up to see what was happening. "What the-" Olivia stopped mid-sentence and screamed. A piece of wood the size of half her body was flying straight for her head. "IIIIEEEEEE" she yelled and ducked right in time as the piece of wood sailed over her head and into the water.

**_KERPLUNK_**!

The dock started to break apart, fast. "Run!" she said and started sprinting as fast as she could. Maddie turned around to check how Olivia was doing and saw a crippled body laying on the dock. "Shit, OLIVIA!" She ran as fast as her long legs would carry her and in seconds she was by her best friend desperately shaking her, trying to get her to get up but it was no use, she was out cold. "Damn you mysterious wood thrower!" She picked her up threw her on her back, piggy back style, and stood up. She saw the wood and tried to duck,but it was too late. The board hit her square in the forehead and she slipped and fell off the dock and into the water.

Her lungs and mouth started to fill up with water with every breath she took. She knew she was underwater but she had no air. She reached the surface and took a deep breath "Olivia!" She yelled. her vision started to falter and she saw dark spots. _She must be underwater, if I can't save myself I must save her! _

She dove back underwater in search for her friend. She found her slowly sinking to the bottom, her hair floating around her like a halo. She grabbed her arm and started going back up, but she started seeing spots in her vision and her head was pounded rapidly. She lost her grip on Olivia's arm and slowly started losing consciousness.

_So this is how I die_..., she thought to herself, _OnePiece will kill me in the end...at least I lived life like Ace did..without regrets_.. She smiled at the memory of the episode in her head. She started to lose her vision and then it went black.

* * *

It was a clear, sunny, bright blue sky day on the thousand sunny. Zoro was working out as usual, Brook was in his room and every once in a while you can hear a violin, Franky is working on improving the ship as always, Nami is taking advantage of the hot summer day by tanning on the deck, Robin is reading a book about who-knows-what, and Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy are fishing. "Sanji! We caught a lot of fish! Where do we put it?" Usopp yelled to the blonde chef serving Nami a drink.

"Here you go Nami-chan!" Sanji said with a hearts in his eyes.

"Do you want some-"

"Sanji!" Long-nose yelled once again "What do you want?" He asked clearly annoyed. "Where do we put this fish?" "In the fish tank!" And off they went down the the fish tank carrying the few fish they had caught

"Now Nami-chan do you want that-" "AHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" "SO COOL! What is it?" "SO SCARY!" the clearly annoyed blond chef turned around with Nami and Robin behind him, determined to find out what all the ruckus was.

They saw a very weird sight. Luffy was up against the glass wall, looking at something very curiously whille fogging up the mirror, and Usopp and Chopper were curled up in balls in the corner muttering the words, "Scary..." And "Why us..."

"What is going on here?" Nami asked to no one is general

Usopp pointed to the fish tank, "T-there's s-s-something in there..."

"Yeah! I think it's a body!" Luffy said excitedly

"What's so exciting about dead bodies in our fish tank?" The beautiful navigator questioningly.

"Maybe they were in a shipwreck and almost eaten by a shark. I hope they are not hurt or dead." Robin suggested.

"Don't say such demented things!" Usopp says while rocking back and forth.

"Don't just stand there! Sanji-kun please get what ever that is out of the fish tank." Nami looks at him and smiles a flirtatious smile, "Please?" "Hai Nami-san!"

Sanji dives into the fish tank and retrieves the two masses out of the water.

"BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!" Sanji yells with hearts in his eyes. "Humans? How did they get there?" Robin asked looking questioningly from female to female. "What should we do with them?"

* * *

**Okay so this is where I thought best to stop. Does it seem good so far? Intriguing? Please review...Thanks for reading! I will have another chapter maybe next week**.


	2. Meet the Strawhats! Again

**Hey people! So thanks to EspirituDelMar for reviewing and SugoiAuthorToBe for reviewing and following and behind the scenes editing! :) I hope you like this chapter! And PLEASE REVIEW :)**

* * *

_Owww...why does my head hurt so much? Wait...where am I?_ Maddie opened one of her eyes and and looked around. The stinging stench of peroxide hit her nose like a bullet. She was in a small room, with a bookshelf overflowing with books, a desk -also littered with books and pens- and infirmary beds. She was laying in a cot closest to the bookshelf. _But wait, what happened at the lake yesterday? Was that all just a dream?_

"Uggg where the hell am I?" She heard a voice turned her head to her right and she saw Olivia, on the cot next to her, with blankets balled up under her fists and a towel on her forehead. "Maddie, where the hell are you? Said her wonderful best friend who really was not a morning person.

"Right next to ya, ya dumbass!" She added with a tinge of annoyance.

"Where are we?" As Olivia tried to sit up, so did Maddie. And at the same time, both fell back down onto the bed with a soft plop.

"Owww..." Maddie complained as she rubbed the side of her head, "My head really hurts!"

"So does mine! It feels like my head is clouded with water."

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Maddie turned towards her friend, waiting for her answer.

"Sorta. . ." Olivia replied. "Everything's kinda a blur. . . but I do remember going to the lake with you yesterday." She started making these random flailing gestures. "Then the dock started to shake for some reason. And. . . I think I got hit in the face with a piece of wood? What the hell was with that? How does wood just magically fly up and hit you in the face?" she ranted.

As she concluded her statement and her flailing subsided, she looked around the room, realizing that she didn't know where she was. Her eyes scanned the room, like she's looking for something important. Apparently she finds it as her eyes land on the object and a smile creeps onto her face.

She tries to sit up again, but fails, and falls back into the bed. In one twist, she rolled onto the floor and was on all fours. Fast and stealthily she crawls over to the chair, reached her hand out, and desperately until she finds what she is looking for...her phone. Of course, Flappy Bird.

As Olivia flapped through pipes in a ridiculously retarded game, Maddie decided to get off her lazy, apparently wounded-enough-to-be-placed-in-a-small-hospital ass and walk around the room.

_We must be in the campground infirmary_, Maddie rationalized. _There must have been a witness to what was happening and saved us. Yeah. . . that sounds about right_. Scoffing in disgust at her happily-and yet on the verge of rage-quitting- flapping friend, Maddie ignored her pulsing headache and stumbled to the desk. "Yes! 37!" Olivia fist-pumped the air and then returned to her game.

Maddie picked up a book on the desk-shaking off the pens-called 'drugs and herbs for dummies' with interest. _Why is the title in Japanese_? the eighteen-year-old wondered. _And how can I read it? _She looked at the rest of the books in the shelf_. They're all in Japanese! Why would an American infirmary need Japanese books? _Maddie placed her index finger and thumb on her chin in a mockingly thoughtful expression. Then, coming to a conclusion, the girl pounded her fist on her open palm. _It's a mystery infirmary_!

"I'm going to go look around, okay?" she informed Olivia as she grabbed her bag from the chair. "Mkay! Try to get me some food; I'm starving!"

Maddie opened the door and took one, two, three steps outside the door.

Her brain might as well have exploded in excited fangirly-ness. The logical side of the teen had expected perhaps an office, or a reception area, or something like that. But no. This. . . this was much better. She recognized the place. Being a self-proclaimed biggest otaku, it was her duty to memorize any and all details of One Piece, miniscule or not- even though, admittedly, Olivia was much better at it-. Therefore, she knew exactly where she was. However, it would take an idiot to not realize.

Because, when Maddie opened the door, she was confronted with a sight not everyone saw everyday. She. . . was on a ship. No, seriously! There was a giant mast like literally in front of her face, and two spiral staircases leading down onto the soft-looking grass deck below.

OMG...either I'm in coma and hallucinating or dead because this CAN NOT be real.

Jaw opened wide enough to place a ruler, Maddie continued to gape in disbelief until she heard a very familiar voice somewhere in the distance. "Why can't I go see them?"

I know who that is! Maddie realized. If this is a hallucination or a dream, thank you brain, for being so fangirly. If I'm dead, and this is heaven. . . oh well. STILL AWESOME! I have to go tell Liv!

Maddie burst back into the infirmary, her head pounding almost as hard as her heart. She abruptly stopped, mouth gaping even wider than before. "Oh...my...God..."

* * *

Five minutes ago:

The whole crew sat in the galley, Sanji serving random snacks. Nami was deep in thought, wondering who to blackmail into questioning the two women who appeared out of nowhere. She had almost decided when Luffy whined, "Nami~! I wanna go see the mermaids!"

Nami hit Luffy over the head with so much force his legs quivered and he fell to the floor. He felt for his head as a large bump rose on his cranium. "Why'd ya hit me?" the strawhat captain asked, standing up again.

"THEY'RE NOT MERMAIDS!" Nami paused. "Now, someone needs to go in there." Everyone except Luffy and Chopper -as they didn't really get what the problem was- shivered at the prospect. "I suggest," Nami continued, digging into her pocket. Finding what she was looking for, the navigator pulled out eight straws. "we use these."

"Since when did we follow your orders, sea witch?" Zoro growled lazily from his seat. Nami rolled her eyes and glared at her captain with barely suppressed anger. "Because normally the captain gives the orders, but I don't think we have a captain who is smart enough to actually give orders," she ground out through gritted teeth. As she spoke, said stupid captain grabbed all of the straws from the navigator's hands and stared at them.

"They're all long!" he observed with a dumb expression.

The rest of the crew sweatdropped, some even facepalming. "I see what you mean," they deadpanned.

After a few moments of beating up Luffy, everyone picked straws. As it was, Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro picked the short straws.

Thank God it wasn't me again, thought Usopp. For a second there, I thought-

"Usopp, switch with Sanji."

The sniper melted in a puddle of depression. "WHY ME?!"

"But Nami-swan. . ." Sanji protested at the same time.

Nami smiled evilly. "Because if the girls attack, Sanji will be so busy fighting Zoro that neither of them will be able to defend. And even if they do, that stupid love cook won't attack the girls, should they choose to fight. So, you're going."

Usopp resolidified himself with tick marks. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO?!" . . . Which earned him a solid kick to the head from a slightly-depressed Sanji. "DON'T TALK TO NAMI-SWAN LIKE THAT, BASTARD!"

Completely ignoring the feud, Robin grinned a little. "I hope longnose-san, doctor-san, and cook-san aren't beaten to pulps. That would be unfortunate."

Meanwhile, the bloodied sniper sulked in a corner, muttering, "Why me. . . why me?"

"GO!" Nami commanded, pointing an angry finger in the direction of the sickbay. The three men/deer charged off in that direction. Sanji sulked. I need to meet those women. . . He nearly had a nosebleed. And you know what they say. Ero-power always overcomes your fears, even if those fears are of a certain red-head's wrath.

The chef noodled after the trio, screaming, "WAIT FOR ME, BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!"

Nami facepalmed.

* * *

Olivia was surprised to hear four sets of footsteps enter the infirmary or whatever the hell it was. She half-heartedly sat up, her stomach on the verge of growling. This girl needed, like, millions of calories a day! And so far. . . nada. "Oi, Maddie did you get the-" Olivia stopped, staring with eyes wide as saucers. In front of her was definitely not Maddie. There were four people; no, scratch that. Two people, one reindeer, and one sexy monster.

Olivia had to physically stop herself from drooling as she stood up. Or attempted to, anyways. In full-blown doctor mode, a furry projectile launched itself at the girl. "Don't get up yet! You need to rest!"

Pouting, Olivia complied. After all, who could say no to Chopper? He was so kawaii! "Hai, Chopper- sensei."

The once-serious Chopper noodled in a Sanji-like fashion, blushing harder than Boa Hancock at Marineford. "~Don't think calling me 'doctor' will make me happy, baka bastard~!" he said, dancing still.

Olivia sweatdropped. "You look happy. . . Whatever." She scanned the other three people. The otaku completely dismissed Usopp - he wasn't hot enough for her. Plus, she didn't like how cowardly he was, pre time-skip, anyway - and resisted the urge to melt in a puddle of ero-happiness when her eyes rested on the shirtless swordsman. Chopper was still doing his dance, so her last option was the blond-haired chef, Sanji. "Sanji-kun~!" she called, trying to sound as girly as possible.

Immediately, the chef was at her side, bowing. "Hai, mademoiselle?"

Olivia smirked. Her personal servant. "I'm hungry," she announced, careful about using the word 'starving' around him. After all, Olivia wasn't actually starving, as he had been, all those years ago. "Can you make me something?"

Sanji stood back up, a determined expression adorning his face. He saluted. "Right away!"

I raised a hand to my forehead, as if blocking out the sun. "Aaaaaaand, he's gone. I'm huuuuungry and that damn Maddie is so sloooooo-"

Just then, the door burst open. "Whoa, that was quick, Sanj-" Again, the world decided to play with Olivia's confused yet equally excited mind. It was not Sanji. It was instead her best friend, Maddie, looking shocked.

Before Maddie could say a word, Olivia grinned and said, "Have you met the pirates yet?" She winked. "This is Zoro, that's Chopper, and that's Usopp! I'm sure you've heard of them, being wanted pirates and all."

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Olivia complied with her inner ero and stared at the green-haired swordsman, her eyes lingering in some places. Maddie facepalmed.

Rather unnerved by the girl's pervish stare, the stoic swordsman began his interrogation. "How did you two get on the Sunny?" he asked with a glare sharp enough to cut rock. Funny, since Zoro- sama's a swordsman, and can actually cut rocks. . . thought Olivia.

Since Maddie was still in shocked silence, Olivia spoke up. "Well, we were camping, and a piece of wood magically bonked me in the head. We blacked out. . . and now we're here!" She smiled, unaware of how dumb she looked.

* * *

Zoro rubbed his temples, fighting off a headache worse than a massive hangover. That made absolutely no sense whatsoever, groaned the marimo swordsman mentally. That sounds like something Luffy would say, it was so stupid!

Maddie snapped out of her shock. "Yeah, sorry, Zoro-san," she said. "We have actually no idea how we got here, just that we are."

"Still doesn't help," he grumbled._ Wait…how does she know our names? That chijo introduced us to that other girl…_

"Hey, how do you know our names? And who are you?"

"Oh!" said the girl laying on the bed, "I am Olivia, and this," she pointed to the girl standing by the wall, "Is Maddie!"

* * *

**Ok so, i will try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can for the people who are actually reading this -thanks btw :)-**

**If you like, please review! And lets see how Zoro deals with his stalker...mwahaha**


	3. The girl with problems

**Hey people! uhh this chapter is kinda boring but i promise it will get better i promise! *bro fist of promise* *waits forever* *no one bro fists back* ugg no one brofists..*stranger: brofist* YAY! i have a friend now!...lol my lonely geeky life...Well whatever! :) thanks for reading!**

* * *

In the galley, Nami sat by a table, drumming her fingers impatiently. Sanji was arranging fruits and dipping sauces on a large plate with precision, even though he was moving faster than light. Robin was staring at a wall, deep in thought. Nobody spoke, the silence beckoning to be abolished.

"I wonder what they are like," Nami wondered aloud.

Immediately, Usopp decided to enlighten her with a passion. "They're like witches! Especially the short one!" Usopp exclaimed from his self proclaimed corner of the room. Just a few minutes ago, Usopp had come running into the room, out of breath and shaking, carrying Chopper in his arms with a death grip.

"I have to get back there...they need rest!" Chopper tried to get out of Usopp's grip on the fuzzy reindeer, but failed and sighed in protest. "I need to go!"

"I'm not losing you! We don't know what can happen when they out of control, just look at what happened to Zoro!"

* * *

**A few minutes ago**

**Zoro stared at the girl sitting In front of him with curiosity and apprehension.**

_**How is she so calm in a moment like this?**_

**The girl, who called herself Olivia, sat in her bed, seeming content and was staring at him.**

_**Hee hee...he's not wearing a shirt...is it that hot in here? OR…**_

**She got a very pervish smile on her face that made Zoro to want to cover up his entire body.**

**"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" the small girl asked, a wild grin on her face.**

**Maddie had a look of pure mortification and disappointment.**

**"Why the hell Olivia…." she muttered to herself.**

**"Also….where are your katanas, where is everyone else, where is Sanji with my food, can you cut diamond, what about fire, OMG CAN YOU CUT AIR, what about water? Where is Sanji with my food! Did you ever beat Sanji in a fight? He is and always will be a dumbass! You can take him, he's a weakling compared to you!"**

**Olivia sat up on her knees -her head still pounding to the beat of her racing heart- and and poked Zoro's chest repeatedly with her finger. "Did ya, did ya, did ya? Can ya, can ya, can ya?"**

**Zoro for some reason winced at every poke and prod. By natural instinct Zoro unsheathed his katana and pulled it out of it's scabbard and pointed it at Olivia. Olivia screamed and by her instinct she punched Zoro straight in the face. Zoro staggered backward and leaned on the bookshelf for support, his face red with anger and embarrassment. _How...how did she hurt me?_**

**Usopp and Chopper stared at them from the corner near the door with eyes as wide as saucers. Usopp let out a loud girly scream, grabbed Chopper, and bolted out the door. He ran so fast, if you watched him go, all you would see was a blur.**

**All of a sudden, Olivia's eyes rolled into her head, and fell backwards onto her pillow...unconscious. As she fell onto her pillow, feathers poofed out and littered the floor. Maddie picked up a feather and was playing with it in her hand as Zoro just looked at the mass of hair and feathers with dismay.**

**Maddie looked at Zoro, eyes full of pure embarrassment and apology.**

**"I'm sorry for her..." Her eyes glanced down at Olivia, "...idiocy. She is just...really happy...and stupid." Maddie eyed him curiously as she twirled the feather between her fingers.**

**"How did you guys get here?" Zoro asked her warily. She seems more mature than that chijo. Maybe she might answer my question.**

**She twirled her long, wavy hair in her fingers as she pondered Zoro's question. It seemed like forever until she finally answered, "I really don't know...we were sitting by a lake and all of a sudden, wood starts flying at us, and we get hit by some and we landed in the lake. When I woke up...I was here. Anyways...where are we?"**

* * *

**Maddie walked into the galley followed by Zoro.**

**Nami was staring at her hands and was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor, Usopp and Chopper have settled down and began to eat some fruit that Sanji has prepared, and Sanji is in the kitchen preparing 4 decent-sized platters of fruit.**

**Zoro cleared his throat and everyone turned around and when they saw Maddie, there were mixed emotions.**

**Usopp and Chopper went back to their corner and Nami stood up and started walking towards her.**

**"How did you get on this ship? Who are you? Why are you here?" Nami asked, looking puzzled.**

**"I am Madison -" _Oh ya, surnames first...even though this is just a dream I need to follow code_, "I am Fisher Madison, but please call me Maddie. Um...I don't really know how I got here, or why; I told Zoro everything I knew.**

**"Who are you?" she asked the orange-haired navigator. Of course she already knew her name, she knew her past, even! But she didn't want to sound like a stalker, it would be best to keep this short tempered beauty her friend, and not her foe.**

**Nami stuck out her hand, grimaced, and said, "Nami. Where is the other girl?"**

**"Oh, she's Edwards Olivia. And she...uh...passed out again. She has some...problems."**

**"You're damn right she does!" Zoro said from the corner of the room, taking a swig of an unknown bottle...probably alcohol.**

**When did he get liquor? Ehh he's Zoro, he can do whatever the hell he wants.**

**Sanji ran up and presented her with a tray of fruit, "Excuse me, I am Sanji, you must be one of the beautiful mermaids who have landed on our ship! Please, accept this platter of fruit."**

**Maddie graciously accepts the offering, a huge smile covering her face, "Hello Sanji, thanks for the fruit! I am really hungry."**

* * *

Olivia woke up with a start. She opened her eyes and immediately saw white everywhere. White…feathers?

She sat up and looked around. There were fluffy feathers everywhere. But Maddie and Zoro were no where to be found.

"Aww my man candy left..." She pouted and stood up. Noticing the absence of her best friend, she frowned in anger. "Maddie left too! Ugh I told that bitch never to leave me when I'm unconscious or drugged." She sighed, remembering the One Piece convention. "She promised that after that incident she would never leave me alone again…Eh whatever I will just…." She heard a loud, low rumbling sound.

"Ugh I am STARVING...Where is Sanji with my food! I better go look for some food….and my candy!"

Olivia walked out of the room and started wandering the halls, "Fooood! Man candy! Where are you~? God how long till this dream ends!"

"~Maddie! Sanji! Foooooood! Man candy! Where are you~!"

She wandered the halls for what felt like hours before she got to the right hallway, "MADDIE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She yelled impatiently.

A door opened on her left and out came Maddie with a slice of cantaloupe in her hand, "What the hell do you want Liv? Did you just find your way here?"

As Maddie munched on her orange fruit Olivia stared at her, her mouth watering, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FOOD BITCH?" She stepped forward trying to steal the delicious fruit from her hands but Maddie stepped back into the room. Olivia fell and tried to act casual as she landed on her hands, did 5 push-ups and stood back up, "I meant to do that...I need to get my workout done sometime!"

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Suuurree you did..baka! But I got it from the bowl of fruit Sanji gave me!"

Olivia had a daggers in her eyes and they were aimed right at Sanji. She stalked up to him, stood up straight to accentuate her height -which wasn't really that tall- and took a deep breath, "WHERE IS MY FOOD? I ASKED FOR IT LIKE A MILLION HOURS AGO! How could you let a poor innocent woman suffer like I am right now? I know this is just a dream but I am really hungry."

A bowl of fruit was elegantly presented to her. "My deepest apologies, mademoiselle!"

Olivia accepted the bowl with a smile. _Yeah, that's right, bitch._

Olivia walked over to where Maddie has now sat down and began to munch on the delicious fruit, while the rest of the crew were sitting and watching as the small teen eat her fruit in dismay, and began to chow down.

Maddie looked at Nami's shocked expression and said, "Oh ya! Olivia this is the navigator of the mugiwara's, Nami! And Nami, this is my small, food loving, irritable, best friend Olivia!"

"I know who she is already, baaaakaaa!" Olivia munched on her fruit and Maddie kicked her in the shin, SHUT UP, she mumbled, they can't know that...we don't want to be seen as stalkers now do we?

Nami looked at the pair in confusion, Did she say that she knew who I was? How would she know...maybe she is having some mental problems. Maddie did say that she had 'problems'...I feel sad for the girl.

Nami, still cautious, solemnly put her hand on top of Olivia's, looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry for what you are going through...it must be really hard." She looked from her hands, to Nami, to her hands, and back at Nami again.

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head to the side like a dog would.

And she's oblivious to her condition…it must be so hard to be so confused like that…

Nami shook her head and turned to look at Maddie, "I am also sorry for you having to deal with her, problem."

Nami stood up and walked over to Sanji, who was preparing more fruit for the girls. Maddie covered her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her oncoming laugher from being noticed by Olivia, but failed.

"What does she mean by 'problem'? Why was she apologizing?" Olivia asked putting her fruit in the bowl and death glaring at her best friend. "What did you tell her?"

"I might have told her...that...you have some problems…." Maddie got up and ran out of the room, closing the door as she did.

"I will get you, bitch!" Olivia ran after her, but just as she made it to the room, she was too late.

Maddie entered the room, locked the door and exploded into a fit of hysteria. She knew that Olivia would be right behind her and come in any moment but she didn't care. She had to laugh, infront of her or not she had to. She doubled over laughing and holding her stomach as if she was in pain and collapsed onto her cot. Olivia burst into the room, "FOUND YA, BITCH!" She war-cried and jumped onto her cot and pushed her onto the floor. Maddie got back up, swiped her hair from the side of her face, took a fighting stance, and said, "Bring it bitch!"

Olivia jumped from the bed and tried to tackle Maddie but she side stepped and Olivia hit the floor with a hard thud. "Hahaha you missed!" Olivia picked up one of the books and tried throwing it at Maddie, but missed her head by several inches. "Are you TRYING to kill me?!" she asked as she stumbled to the door. "Maybe…HEY DON'T RUN AWAY YOU COWARD!" she yelled just as Maddie closed the door on her.

* * *

**okay so I know this chapter was kinda boring in the middle..but please stay with me it will get better soon I promise! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this..makes my day :) anyways...i will try to get a new chapter out for the few of you who are reading this... THANKS :) please review!**


End file.
